Shake That Bootie
Shake that Bootie is a song by Korean artist OneTwo. The track was recorded in 2004 at an unknown location. The song was best known to appear on a Korean arcade game, Pump it up Exceed. Lyrics Korean 원투 - 자~ 엉덩이 oh ye~ oh, onetwo onetwo come on come on come on 손 머리위로 좌우로 흔들 그리고 또 옆으로 앞뒤로 왔다갔다 손 머리위로 좌우로 흔들 그리고 또 옆으로 앞뒤로 왔다갔다 압록강 끝부터 제주까지 애국가 가사처럼 동해물과 백두산이 마르고 닳을 때까지 함께 신나는 music에 맞춰 one, two, one, two, three, four 처음엔 머리를 좌우로 그리고 두번째는 다리를 흔들고 마지막에는 조금은 부끄러워도 엉덩이를 yo yo come on 해봐요 머리엔 머리 다리엔 다리 자 엉덩일 이렇게 흔들어 주세요 머리엔 머리 다리엔 다리 자 엉덩일 이렇게 흔들어 주세요 아 며느리 할머니 할머니의 언니 목사님 신부님 그리고 아 스님! 우리 재미있는 게임 한번 해보죠 죄인 들도 다 용서해주고 함께 해봐요 자 메인 규칙은 얼음하면 멈추고 땡 하면 춤춰요 내말 끝까지 잘듣고 반대로 하면 안돼요 자 얼음! 자 땡! 자 얼음! 자 땡! 머리엔 머리 다리엔 다리 자 엉덩일 이렇게 흔들어 주세요 머리엔 머리 다리엔 다리 자 엉덩일 이렇게 흔들어 주세요 노래 난나난나(Hey) 난나난나(Hey) 난나난나나나나 난나난나(Hey) 난나난난(Hey) 난나난나나나나 여러분 2002년 여름에 우리는 다 대한민국 (짝짝짝짝짝) 2003년 여름에 우리는 자 엉덩이를 (짝짝짝짝짝) 춤을 추자 우리 함께 노래하자 아 즐거운 음악에 다 몸을 맡기자 저 남쪽 제주 그리고 서쪽 광주 저기 동쪽 부산 everybody dance time 머리엔 머리 (one) 다리엔 다리 (two) 자 엉덩일 이렇게 흔들어 주세요 (one,two, one,two) 머리엔 머리 (one) 다리엔 다리 (two) 자 엉덩일 이렇게 흔들어 주세요 (one,two, one, two) 노래 난나난나(Hey) 난나난나(Hey) 난나난나나나나 난나난나(Hey) 난나난나(Hey) 난나난나나나나 손머리위로 좌우로 흔들 그리고 또 옆으로 앞뒤로 왔다갔다 손머리위로 좌우로 흔들 그리고 또 옆으로 앞뒤로 왔다갔다 왔다갔다 왔다갔다 English One hand shakes to the left and right over the head of your hand and shakes back and forth sideways back and forth. Your hand shakes to the left and right over your head. And then back and forth to and from your side. From the end of the Yalu River to Jeju, One, two, one, two, three, four First, head to head left and right, second to wiggle legs and finally a little shy but yo yo come come on Please try to shake my head in my head, my legs in my head, shake my bootie in the head, my leg in my head, my legs, shake it like this, my grandmother's grandmother's sister, Let's try our fun game. Forgive all the sinners and join in. Come on. Let's stop by the ice and dance when you're done. Listen to me until the end. Come on! Ice! Come on! (Hey) Nana Nana (Hey) Nana Nana Nana Nana Nana (Hey) Nana Nana (Hey) Nana Nana Nana (Hey) Nana Nana (Hey) Nana Nana (Hey) Nana Nana (Hey) Nana Nana Nana Ladies and gentlemen, we are in the summer of 2002 We are all in the Republic of Korea (in the summer of 2003) In the summer of 2003, we dance our booties together Let's sing together Let's put ourselves into the music that is enjoyable South Jeju and West Guangzhou Busan everybody dance time Head to head (one) Bridge to two (legs) One to two, one, two, one, Why it Sucks # The song is very similar to Despacito, Dame Tu Cosita, All About That Bass, and Anaconda; as they are all about sex, despite the four being released after it. # The music video in Pump It Up Exceed had NOTHING to do with the lyrics. Its about two cartoon boys dancing to a song, along with toy-like icons and symbols. # The lyrics are offensive if you translate it. # The title has a VERY terrible moral for kids. # The part where the singers say "Nana" over & over again can, and will, get on your nerves. # The fact it's in the Pump It Up series, when it is very stupid. Music Video OneTwo - Shake That Bootie-0 One Two - Shake Your Booty (Korean)-2 Category:Gross songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:K-Pop songs Category:Dance Songs Category:Songs from video games Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs with Bad Messages Category:Songs that Objectify Women Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Offensive Songs Category:Animated Songs Category:Songs that started or popularized Dance Trends Category:Overly Sexual Songs Category:Booty Anthems Category:Club songs Category:Pop Songs Category:2000s Songs Category:Foreign Language songs Category:Songs with terrible production Category:2004